This Time Around formely known as What If
by dylan-mi
Summary: COMPLETED! Please take time to read and review! FACT: Rukawa hates girls. WHAT IF HE WAKES UP AS ONE?! may appear as yaoi BUT NOT REALLY! :)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This fic is a product of sheer boredom… Gomen for wrong spelling and grammar.

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

This Time Around 

One ordinary after school basketball practice…

**Rukawa Shinetai:** Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!

And the chant goes on and on much to Rukawa's annoyance.

**Sakuragi:** Oi kitsune, tell your freaking female fans to shut the hell up! The tensai can't concentrate!

**Rukawa:** As if you can concentrate, do'aho!

**Sakuragi:** Teme…

With that, Rukawa left a fuming Sakuragi behind.

**Haruko with heart-shaped eyes:** Nice shoot Rukawa-kun!

**Sakuragi (to himself): **Teme… show-off!

And so, Sakuragi attempted to perform a dunk shot, but, as predicted, to no avail… he just ended up being the 'do'aho' as everyone knew.

**Akagi:** Sakuragi! Don't you have anything better to do? /he said while giving him his trademark gori punch/

At the end of the practice, Rukawa stayed behind to shoot some extra hoops. Unknown to him, his cheering squad decided to also to tag along to watch and cheer for their idol.

**Rukawa (to himself):** Freaking female species… they never fail to annoy the hell out of me… good thing I didn't became one of them… /then he executed a perfect, flawless dunk/

Rukawa Shinetai: (sighs can be heard) Sugoi! Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V—

Rukawa can no longer control himself…

**Rukawa:** Will you please SHUT UP! I never asked for any fans, let alone irritating, bird brained cheering female freaks like you guys! So please BUZZ OFF! /he said while banging the gym's door… leaving the shinetai outside/

Outside the court, the girls are crying for all they're worth… Never in their wildest dreams that their idol would talk to them that way…

All along, Sakuragi witnessed the incident… he was about to go home when he heard the commotion that was going on outside the gym so he decided to check it out. True that he hated Rukawa's cheering squad for they're irritating and all, but most of all, he hated Rukawa for his stinking attitude towards women.

**Sakuragi: **Oi kitsune!

**Rukawa: **What do you want do'aho?

**Sakuragi:** Is that the way you treat your fans? Your attitude really sucks!

**Rukawa**: Look who's talking here?

**Sakuragi:** Teme! I hope you'll wake up one day as a girl so you'll know exactly what they feel! Cold-hearted freak!

With that, Sakuragi left the dumbfounded Rukawa inside the court.

**Rukawa:** Hmp! Whatever you say asshole.

That night, Rukawa can't sleep well… Sakuragi's words kept on playing in his mind…

**Rukawa (to himself):** What if I wake up as a girl? What if… /he left the thought hanging/

Next Morning…

**Rukawa:** *yawning* I wanna go back to sleep…

That then he noticed…

**Rukawa:** What's with my voice?!

With that he immediately rushed inside the bathroom… unprepared for the unexpected…

**Rukawa:** OH MY GOD… /he trailed off…/

What he saw in the mirror was definitely not a he…

**Rukawa:** I'm a g-GIRL?!

Yes, the guy was now a girl. No longer the 15 year old, 187 cm, good looking super rookie that we all know instead a girl about 175 cm (though I think it's quite tall for a girl for her age), shoulder length raven black hair, pale skin and the same cobalt blue kitsune eyes…

**Rukawa:** This. Can't. Be. True…

Then **_she_** fainted…

_To be continued…_

Reviews are always appreciated. **_Dylan© _**


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Gomen ne, Amyza-san… I didn't know that you've got the title already… **_(WHAT IF?)_** I'm really sorry… I'll just change it… To those who reviewed… **THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY This Time Around _Part 1_

**Rukawa (now conscious): **I get it… I'm just dreaming… yeah… that's it. Now I'm going to get myself ready for another day of school and basketball practice… right… that's the most logical thing to do…

*She* already prepared *herself*… not minding the uncomfortable feeling of being trapped inside a woman's body… (Oh, you know what I mean…) But once she saw her image in the mirror… it's as if she's been playing with her older brother's uniform… so she decided to change into *his* casual clothes…

**Rukawa (to herself):** Damn it! Just great! /she swore/ What am I going to do now?! SHIT!

She glanced at the clock…

**Rukawa:** 7:45?! 15 minutes before classes! I'm not going to make it on time… whatever… I'm not going to attend class.

With that she made her way to the nearest local basketball court to practice some hoops since she couldn't attend classes in her present state. But to her dismay, her shots were not as flawless and accurate as it was before. She cannot do rebounds and those to-die-for dunk shots… And in addition to that, she gets exhausted rather quickly than before…

**Rukawa (to herself):** damn it… damn it… damn it…

3:00 PM… Shohoku Basketball paractice…

**Akagi:** Who's not yet in? /he said in his very commanding tone/

**Sakuragi:** Nyahahahaha… kitsune-otoko is not yet in… Nyahahaha… Gori, you don't need him anyway… he's just an amateur… you have the tensai here… nyahahahaha…

**Miyagi:** hmp… tensai?! Whatever…

**Mitsui:** Yeah, who needs you anyway?!….

**Sakuragi (hissing):** Ryocchin… Micchy… /plus death glare/

Then suddenly, a figure appeared near the gym's entrance…

**Rukawa:** Gomen. /then she made her way to the court to do some warm-ups/

Rukawa, being Rukawa (even though in a girl's body) didn't care even if she's receiving odd and weird looks from the team… She just continued whatever she's doing…

**Miyagi**: Anou, sumimasen… but I think you have mistaken this place for another… we would like to start training in a few minutes… that's why-

**Rukawa**: I'm starting training…

**Mitsui:** I'm afraid you don't belong here… If you're a fan of Rukawa… I'm sorry he's not yet here… maybe you could catch him some other time…

**Rukawa: **…

**Kogure:** Anou, miss, if you don't want to leave the court then at least stay at the side… we would like to start practice now… would you please—

**Sakuragi: **Out of the way Megane-kun… you're the worst when it comes to women…

**Mitsui and Miyagi:** Look who's talking…

**Sakuragi:** Shut up!

Approaches Rukawa who is now practicing lay-ups…

**Sakuragi:** hey, I know you want to see my marvelous tensai plays… but I would really appreciate it if you would stay out of our way…

**Rukawa:** Do'ahou.

**Sakuragi:** Nani?!

**Rukawa (pissed-off):** what's with you guys? Can't we just start practice? You're the one who's taking so much time.

**Sakuragi:** Who are you anyway? And how dare you address the tensai like that!

Rukawa looked straight into Sakuragi's eyes…

**Rukawa:** I'm Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede, you do'ahou!

**Everyone:** Nani?!

**Sakuragi:** Hn. You don't look like Rukawa at all… /then stares into her eyes/ Kami-sama…

**Rukawa:** I'm Rukawa! Can't you see?! Damn it! What's wrong with you guys?!

**Everyone (to themselves):** /Mitsui/ is she out of her mind? /Miyagi/ I don't know that they allow psychopaths inside the school grounds… /Ayako/ Where the hell is Rukawa anyway? /Kogure/ Can't you just let her do whatever she wishes? /Akagi/ we are wasting our precious time.

Then all of a sudden…

**Sakuragi:** She's Rukawa all right.

**_To be Continued… _**

****

I don't know if this would turn out ruhana or senruhana… just keep on reviewing and I'll keep on writing. Ja ne, mina!

Dylan© 


	3. Part 2

**_Author's Notes:_** Hey! This is the third installment of the fic. To those people who reviewed… May you keep on reviewing and inspiring me to do this fic…

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**This Time Around **

**_Part 2 _**

**Sakuragi:** She's Rukawa all right.

**Everyone:** Nani?!

**Rukawa:** …

**Sakuragi:** Teme… you heard me right… This kitsune-otoko, iie, onna is Rukawa!

**Mitsui:** This is no time for bullshit Sakuragi.

**Miyagi:** Yeah… We have enough of your stupid pranks…

**Ayako (scrutinizes Rukawa):** Mina, what if she is really Rukawa?

**Miyagi:** Aya-chan?! Don't tell me you side with that baka Hanamichi? /goes teary eyes/

**Akagi: **ENOUGH!

Then everyone went silent.

**Akagi:** If you claim to be Rukawa Kaede, then what on heaven, hell or earth happened to you?!

**Sakuragi:** He's been punished for his stinking attitude towards women. /snickers/

**Ayako:** He's not asking you, baka! /hits Sakuragi with her paper fan/

**Sakuragi:** Fine! You don't have to hit me… itai… /winces in pain/

**Akagi:** You should find a logical explanation for this miss.

**Mitsui:** Yeah.

**Rukawa:** I don't need to explain. I'm Rukawa. Period.

**Miyagi:** Don't tell me you just woke up today only to find out that you're no longer a man… hmp.

**Rukawa:** Exactly, sempai.

**Everyone:** Nani?

**Kogure:** On the contrary, she looks a lot like Rukawa…

**Mitsui:** Kogure? She doesn't look like Rukawa. Look at her eyes—Oh Shit!

**Kogure:** Not only her eyes Mitsui-kun, even her complexion and hair color are the same with Rukawa's.

**Sakuragi**: Yeah, she even has that annoying attitude. /muttering/

**Ayako:** You're not helping at all. /swats Sakuragi again/

**Akagi:** She looks like Rukawa all right. But how can we be sure that SHE is really Rukawa?

**Sakuragi:** I know! Kitsune have a birth mark near his /blushes/ behind…

**Miyagi:** How did you know?! Hentai…

**Rukawa:** … /blushing/

**Sakuragi:** Shut up Ryocchin! How can I not notice it? We share the same locker room?!

**Mitsui:** You have a point… even Miyagi have one.

**Miyagi (blushing):** Shut up Mitsui!

**Mitsui:** That's sempai for you.

**Ayako:** Hey! Can we just fix this matter on hand? We're wasting our time. Rukawa, come with me in the changing room, NOW!

**Rukawa:** H-hai…

After a few minutes… Rukawa and Ayako emerged from the changing room. Then Ayako announced…

**Ayako:** She's Rukawa.

**Sakuragi:** I told you.

**Mitsui and Miyagi:** No, you didn't.

**Sakuragi:** Teme… How dare you two doubt the tensai?!

**Mitsui:** Hey, isn't it Doubt is your middle name? /laughs/

Then Sakuragi and Mitsui went into some brotherly brawl…

**Rukawa:** Yesterday…

They stopped and paid full attention.

**Rukawa (he continued): **Yesterday, the do'ahou caught me shouting at those irritating cheering nincompoops…

**Miyagi:** Then? What did those freaking ladies did to you? Cast on you some gender-changing spell?

Rukawa glared at Miyagi.

**Rukawa:** Then the do'ahou told me that I-

**Sakuragi:** "I hope you'll wake up one day as a girl so you'll know exactly what they feel! Cold-hearted freak!" /he said while crossing his arms/

**Rukawa:** Then when I woke up this morning…

**Mitsui: **So, Sakuragi is the root of all this insanity…

**Miyagi:** Your words kill, Hanamichi! (Not literally KILL though) Why don't you tell me, "Hey Ryocchin, I hope you'll grow 10 centimeters more and be the No.1 PG in all of Japan"?

**Mitsui:** Are you some kind of a witch?

**Sakuragi:** Yeah, like hell I'll do that, Ryocchin! And I'm not a goddamn witch! If I were then I would turn you into a frog.

**Kogure:** Maa, now the problem is solved, why won't we carry on our practice? We have Rukawa already, what're we waiting for?

**Akagi:** Not yet. Rukawa is here all right, but how can we possibly convince everyone that "hey, Rukawa just *poof* turned into a girl"? Moreover, we couldn't allow him, I mean her to play in the upcoming game against Ryonan which is two day's from now.

**Ayako:** Now, there's the problem.

**Rukawa: **I. Can't. Play? /disbelieving/

**Akagi:** Rules are rules. As long as you're in that body, we can't allow you to play.

**Sakuragi:** Why kitsune? Can't live without the limelight? Face it! Nyahahaha…

**Rukawa (not minding Sakuragi's snide comments):** I can't attend classes and now even basketball? /tears already forming in her eyes/ [women are emotional J]

**Sakuragi (to himself):** Hmp, I never thought that he's capable of showing any sort of emotion.

**Rukawa (turns into Sakuragi):** Do you hate me that much?! /she's now crying/

Her words cut deep into Sakuragi's heart… She was about to run away when a hand stopped her… it was—

**Sakuragi:** I—I'm… /hug's Rukawa's crying form/ I'm sorry…

**Everyone (staring wide-eyed):** /Mitsui /would someone care to hit me? /Miyagi/ What the hell?! /Ayako, Akagi and Kogure are dumbfounded/

Rukawa poured her heart out to the least person expected, Sakuragi. 

**_To be continued…_**

****

What do you think? A poor excuse for a chapter? Anyway… please care to review… THANKS!

**_Dylan© _**

****


	4. Part 3

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY This Time Around _Part 3_

An anguished Rukawa was still in the arms of the bewildered Sakuragi.

**Rukawa (in between sobs):** I- I just want to be a great basketball player…

**Sakuragi (trying to understand): **kit- anou, Rukawa… I never thought that this would really happen… It's… It's far beyond my imagination…

**Miyagi:** Yeah, even the scene before me is far beyond my imagination… /he muttered/

**Sakuragi (suddenly pushed Rukawa away):** Don't get me wrong, Ryocchin… I- I just— /blushing furiously/

**Rukawa:** …

**Mitsui:** you're taking advantage of the situation.

**Sakuragi:** Yeah, I'm taking advantage… IYA! Teme Micchy! I just do what a man should do. That's it.

**Miyagi and Mitsui:** Yare yare…

**Sakuragi: **Teme…

**Rukawa:** I'm going home. I'm tired.

**Everyone:** Huh?

**Sakuragi:** What're you gonna do?

**Rukawa:** Rot my self there? What's the use anyway? I can't attend classes as well as practices…

**Akagi:** If you continue on incurring unexcused absences, before you know it, you'll be kicked out of the team and eventually the school…

**Rukawa (bitterly):** as if I have any choice left…

Rukawa was about to leave the gym…

**Rukawa (to himself):** Why does fate have to take everything dear to me?! /tears are about to fall once again/

Then suddenly…

**Sakuragi (shouts at Rukawa's retreating figure):** Matte! I have an idea!

**Mitsui:** An idea? Sakuragi? The heaven must be falling… /grins/

**Miyagi: **With that brain of yours, you must be kidding! /laughs sarcastically/

**Sakuragi (pissed off): **I don't need any of your f*cking opinion. Che!

**Mitsui and Miyagi:** DUH!

**Sakuragi (not minding Mitsui and Miyagi's comment):** We'll tell the School's Head Officer that you've been seriously injured and thus cannot attend classes for the next 2 weeks. And for basketball, I think Gori will allow you to practice with us so that you wouldn't waste time. We'll also explain everything to Oyaji… I'm sure he'll understand he's fat after all.

**Mitsui:** What's the connection?

**Sakuragi:** Just shut up! You're not helping at all.

**Mistui:** If it weren't for you, everything will be ok!

**Kogure:** There's no one to blame Mitsui-kun.

Mitsui shuts up.

**Sakuragi:** Then we'll fix your problem within that time span.

**Akagi:** I can allow him, erm, her to attend practice but she still can't participate in the upcoming games.

**Ayako:** What if the Head will look for Medical certificates or any proof that he's really confined in the hospital?

**Sakuragi:** Yohei's father is a doctor, I'm sure he can help us.

**Akagi:** So that's the plan. Sakuragi, I want you to do something about this fast.

**Sakuragi:** Wakatta Gori! /he answered rather enthusiastically/

**Akagi: **Everyone, if anyone would ask who's this girl, just tell them she's the team's temporary assistant manager, ok? Don't you dare tell anyone about her real identity or else you'll answer to me. Rukawa, that will be your role for the next 14 days, understand?

**Rukawa: **Hai.

**Sakuragi:** And oh, you could use some screen name… that would help.

**Ayako:** Right! Then maybe we could dress you up… you can borrow some of my clothes for the mean time.

**Mitsui:** Yeah, then I'll go and pretend to be your boy friend! /snickers/

**Sakuragi:** You don't have to be in the scene you know…

**Mitsui:** Like you're needed in the scene…

**Sakuragi:** Of course, I'm the tensai… Nyahahahaha…

**Mitsui (to himself):** tensai my butt!

**Ayako:** Everything is settled then… Rukawa, all you need to do is cooperate, ok? Stick with the plan…

**Miyagi:** You can count on it, Aya-chan! /with heart-shaped eyes/

**Rukawa (lost for words):** I- I…

**Sakuragi:** I know, I always come up with bright ideas… I'm a tensai you know?! No need to thank me…what are friends for? Nyahahaha /while he flung his arms around Rukawa's shoulder/

**Rukawa:** Minna, I… how… how am I suppose to thank you all… /goes teary eyes again…/

**Ayako:** Nah… it's nothing… Right guys?!

**Everyone: **No Prob!

**Sakuragi:** Hai, no problem, Kara-chan! /Sakuragi took the liberty of giving Rukawa her temporary name/

**Ayako:** Hey, Kara's a good name?! Yeah!

**Everyone (in chorus):** Welcome to the club, Kara-chan!

And with that, for the first time in history, Rukawa smiled… a real and sincere smile.

**_To be continued… _**

Sorry guys, I can't think of any nice Japanese name that is similar to KAEDE… anyway… I promise to make the next part more exciting so that you wouldn't bore yourselves up. Please review. Thanks.

Dylan © 


	5. Part 4

**_Author's Notes:_** I haven't proof-checked the last chapter before loading it up… that explains all those wrong grammars and all… but I've fixed them already… (I hope you people didn't notice them at all 'coz I don't want you to get the impression that I'm a lousy writer… well, in a sense… *smiles sheepishly*) Thanks to those who reviewed and now I'm gonna carry on the next chapter… I hope this would be pretty much exciting for you people! Ja!

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**This Time Around **

_**Part 4**_

It was the day of the team's much-awaited match against Ryonan. Although it's not a major one, still they should take this game seriously to gauge the abilities of each and every member… But the problem is—

**Akagi: **You know you can't take part in the game, Rukawa…

**Rukawa:** Hai Captain. /damn it!/

**Sakuragi:** Yosh! It's time to decide who's the best, Sendoh Akira… Nyahahahah… Prepare for your worst nightmare! Nyahahahaha…

**Mitsui:** Yes, indeed you're his nightmare…

**Miyagi:** It's every genuine basketball player's nightmare to go against someone who's an amateur…

**Miyagi and Mitsui:** /laughs and high-fives/

**Sakuragi:** Hn. Let's just wait and see… The last laugh would be mine! Nyahahaha…

**Miyagi:** Yeah right… you're the greatest model of ridicule ever! /laughs/

Sakuragi is turning red every second… he's real mad.

**Kogure:** Maa… This is not the time to take things lightly…

**Akagi:** Right. Now, let's wait for sensei to decide who will be the starting members and who would be against who.

**Anzai-sensei:** Ohohohohoho… konnichi wa minna! Are we ready for the game?

**Akagi (to himself):** Speaking of the devil…

**Everybody:** HAI! /lively/

**Anzai-sensei:** Sorry if I haven't attended your practices these past 2 days. I have so many things to amend. But I have full confidence in you guys… I'm sure things will go just fine…

**Sakuragi (to himself):** hell it will…

Then suddenly Anzai noticed someone new to the team… but before that, he's already wondering why Rukawa is not around.

**Anzai-sensei:** Rukawa-kun doko ni? (Where is Rukawa?)

Everyone turned pale. They didn't know how to break the news to their coach.

**Anzai-sensei:** I see we have someone new here… ohohohoho… /eyes Rukawa/

Then everybody starts to reason out at the same time…

**Akagi: **I- I decided to have a temporary assistant manager… /slutters/

**Kogure:** just a temporary one…

**Mitsui:** She's my girlfriend!

**Miyagi:** She's my long-lost cousin!

**Ayako:** Mine too!

**Sakuragi:** I… she's… I… her name's Kae- err, Kara-chan!

**Anzai-sensei (sweat drops):** Easy guys… so this beautiful young lady here is our temporary assistant manager who happens to be Ayako and Miyagi-san's long-lost cousin and currently Mitsui-kun's girlfriend that goes with the name Kara?

**Miyagi:** Bull's eye!

**Rukawa (nudges Sakuragi):** Aren't you supposed to tell him the truth?

**Sakuragi:** eh?!

**Rukawa:** I'm Rukawa, sensei.

**Anzai-sensei:** Nice meeting you Kara-chan… I didn't know that the Rukawas are related both to Ayako's and Miyagi's family.

**Rukawa (sweat drops):** Anou… (To himself) I didn't know he's so slow…

**Sakuragi:** Oyaji…

**Anzai-sensei:** What is it Sakuragi-kun?

**Sakuragi:** We need to tell you something important…

With that, Sakuragi narrated the entire story. Anzai-sensei just listened and digested the whole story. It was 5 minutes before the game when the team left the locker room and proceeded to the court.

[**A/N:** _To save time and effort, let's just assume that Anzai-sensei believed with whatever Sakuragi just told him, ok?_] 

**Anzai-sensei:** Ok, starting members are Akagi-kun, Kogure-kun, Miyagi-kun, Mitsui-kun and Sakuragi-kun. Kogure-kun guard #13 (Fukuda) and I leave Sendoh-san in your hands, Sakuragi-kun. Others, you know your positions as well the persons whom you will guard. Just stay in focus. You're a strong team. Remember that. 

**Everyone: **HAI! 

Ayako and Rukawa just stayed on the side together with the reserve players. 

On the other side of the court… 

**Uozumi:** Look, Rukawa's not here. 

**Sendoh:** Huh?! What did you say? /busy eyeing the new girl… that is Rukawa of course/ 

**Taoka:** Yosh! This game is ours! I can feel it already! 

**Sendoh: **Who's that girl? /pointing at Rukawa/ 

**Koshino:** Akira this is not the time to flirt with girls, let alone Shohoku's Asst. Team Manageress. /rolls his eyes/ 

**Sendoh (not listening to Koshino): **Sou ka… she's Ayako-san's assistant… hmm… pretty interesting… /eyes with a different glint/ 

**Koshino: **Yare yare… you're really hopeless… 

Then the game between Shohoku and Ryonan started. 

_**To be continued…** _

Reviews are always welcome! 

_**Dylan ©** _


	6. Part 5

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**This Time Around **

**_Part 5_**

The game ended with the score 66-67, Shohoku's favor. Taoka was so confident that the game was already a sure win because there would be no Rukawa to ruin his so-called genius tactics. However, he disregarded Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and most especially, Sakuragi who did a very good job in guarding Sendoh, and that lead them to lose.

Shohoku Basketball Team is about to leave when suddenly…

**Sendoh (approaches Rukawa):** Anou, miss, can I have your name? /smiles/

**Rukawa (rolled her eyes):** You have your own, why do you want mine? /replied sarcastically/

Sakuragi overheard their conversation and decided to but in.

**Sakuragi:** Her name is not your business Sendoh… /annoyed/

**Sendoh:** Cool it, I'm just asking for her name that's all… Is there something wrong about that?

**Sakuragi:** I believe she doesn't want to give you her name. /eyes Rukawa/

**Sendoh:** Well, in that case, can I have your number? Land line or cellular phone… any will do… /smiles/

**Rukawa (now irritated): **What made you think that I'll give it to you?

**Sakuragi: **Look, if numbers are all you wanted… I'll give you numbers… 7 is the number of brothers she has… 13 is the number of centimeters that her eldest brother is taller than you are… 59 is number of guys she dumped in junior high… 24 is the number of broken bones and bruises you'll receive from me if you continue on irritating the hell out of her and maybe 30, the number of days you'll stay in the hospital or if you're not lucky enough, 6, is the number of feet you'll be under the ground. Got that? And oh, if you're not satisfied with that, I could also give you letters… S-A-K-U-R-A-G-I H-A-N-A-M-I-C-H-I are the letters of the her boyfriend's name and also the one who'll be getting the privilege of beating you into pulp once you mess up with her, ok?

**Sendoh (sweat drops): **Cool it Sakuragi… /raises hands in defeat/

**Rukawa (to herself):** You've got to explain this, do'ahou.

**Sendoh**: Fine. But I got a few words for you…

**Sakuragi:** What?!

**Sendoh:** Hell-I-Don't-Believe-You! Got that? Well, I'll see again next time, miss…

**Sakuragi:** There will be no next time for you yarou! C'mon Kaede!

**Rukawa (glares at Sakuragi):** It's KARA, do'ahou!

**Sakuragi:** Yeah! Kara-chan!

With that, they left a dumbfounded Sendoh.

**Sendoh:** Kaede?! Sure Sakuragi's growing weirder and weirder everyday…

****

**_To be continued…_**

Too short? Anyway, please review…

Dylan© 


	7. Part 6

**_Author's Notes:_** Again, to those who reviewed… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO THANK YOU GUYS?! Nevertheless, I would like to thank you all for doing me a kind favor… Anyway, this is the next part… I hope those reviews keep on coming…

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 6_**

Outside Ryonan's school grounds…

[**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys that the practice game was held at Ryonan. Now you know… let's carry on… ^___^]

**Rukawa:** Just great! They've already left us… /stomps her feet on the ground/

**Sakuragi:** Big deal! Let's go.

And so they've begun to walk their way to the train station. Sakuragi was walking rather carefree… just like walking under the pale moonlight… whilst Rukawa was sweating big time because she's carrying a bag full of basketball stuff that is almost her size.

**Sakuragi:** Eh?! What's wrong kitsune? Why the pained expression?

**Rukawa:** You've got the nerve to ask me that! /angered tone/

**Sakuragi:** Fine. Just asking. (To himself) Che! Women and mood swings.

So they've walked a little more then finally Rukawa gave up.

**Rukawa (pissed off):** YOU CLAIM TO BE A GENTLEMAN… /throws the bag at Sakuragi/ NOW CARRY THIS!

**Sakuragi:** There could have been a better way of asking me you know?! /picks up the bag/

**Rukawa (irritated):** How do you want it? "Sakuragi-kun, could you please carry this bag for me?" /puppy dog eyes/ MY ASS!

**Sakuragi:** You know what?! YOU TALK TOO MUCH!

**Rukawa:** What do you want me to do?! Pretend to be mute?!

**Sakuragi:** Yare yare… (To himself) There's no use arguing with women… they always have the last word.

And they continue on walking… and walking… and walking…

**Rukawa:** Oi, what's with the boyfriend thingy?

**Sakuragi (blushes):** I'm just trying to help you up with smiley…

**Rukawa:** Sure you did… (Muttering) like it helped…

**Sakuragi:** Hey, why are you grumpy and all?! What's wrong with telling him that I'm your boyfriend?! Little lies don't hurt, you know?!

**Rukawa:** Yeah, whatever you say…

**Sakuragi:** Sou… you don't like me pretending to be your boyfriend… YOU LIKE MICCHY BETTER! Nyahahahahaha…

**Rukawa (blushes):** I DON'T! /whacks Sakuragi's head/

**Sakuragi:** Why the violent reaction?! It's true then! /teasing her a little more/

**Rukawa:** CHIGAU!

**Sakuragi:** Don't worry about, I'll tell him first thing tomorrow! /running away/

**Rukawa (shouts):** No you won't! I'm gonna kill you first! /giving into the race/

And they've reached the station in no time.

**Rukawa (panting):** I'm. Straight. You. Know…

**Sakuragi (catching his breath):** I know… you're a girl… it's normal!

**Rukawa:** Hell I am! But I'm a man all along…

**Sakuragi:** THAT WAS HISTORY! Nyahahaha! You better start acting like a girl!

**Rukawa:** In your wildest dreams, do'ahou!

To sum it up, the whole trip back home is crazy. They kept one throwing each other insults while shouting at the top of their lungs, as if they're situated miles away from each other when in really they're only a few feet apart.

Back in Shohoku… around 7 in the evening… Rukawa was stuffing all the things they've brought in Ryonan in their respective storage places. On the other hand, Sakuragi was waiting for her outside the room. Once she emerged and locked the room…

**Rukawa:** You're still here? I thought you're going home already. /walks past Sakuragi/

**Sakuragi:** I'm waiting for you, baka.

**Rukawa:** Me? I don't remember telling you to do so. /walks away/

**Sakuragi:** Teme! Where are you going? /runs after Rukawa/

**Rukawa:** Home. Where else?

**Sakuragi:** I'm going with you.

**Rukawa:** To my house?! /question marks on above her head/

**Sakuragi:** Iya, I'm just gonna walk you back to your house. It's late and besides you house is just a block away from mine.

**Rukawa:** What're you doing this for?

**Sakuragi:** Nothing! Why can't I walk you home without a damn reason? I'm just doing my job as a tensai gentleman. Nyahahahahaha… Naze wa kitsune? Haven't you walked a girl home before?

**Rukawa:** It's not necessary. I'll live without doing it. Why bother.

**Sakuragi:** You're so boring. If I were to be a girl, I wouldn't waste my time on some weirdo like you.

**Rukawa:** Watch your words… You might eat them at the end.

**Sakuragi (covers his mouth):** Iya… that's just an opinion.

Then they've finally reached Rukawa's house.

**Rukawa:** This is it. Aren't you going home yet?

**Sakuragi:** Sheesh… Any sign of gratitude? Maybe "thanks"?

**Rukawa:** You volunteered. I can walk back home. I'm not crippled after all.

**Sakuragi:** You and your stinking attitude. /he muttered/

**Rukawa:** What did you say?

**Sakuragi:** Iiee… I said I'm going home. See you tomorrow afternoon.

**Rukawa:** Fine then.

Then Sakuragi walks away…

**Rukawa (shouts):** Hanamichi!

Sakuragi turned around upon hearing his name.

**Sakuragi:** Nani yo?

**Rukawa (Bites lower lip):** I… Anou… Thanks! Ja ne!

**Sakuragi (smiles):** No prob! /he shouted back that walks away/

Inside Rukawa's house…

**Rukawa (while staring at her reflection at the mirror):** "THAT WAS HISTORY! You better start acting like a girl!" /repeating Sakuragi's words earlier/

The next day, she went to the mall to buy girl stuff… (Like what Ayako instructed her to buy the other day.) She bought shirts, jeans and a new pair of foot wear for **his **old one doesn't fit **her** now.

That afternoon… In the gym… Just minutes before practice…

**Rukawa:** Konnichi wa! /she greeted everybody/

**Everyone (stared at her with mouths wide open):** What the hell?!

**Sakuragi:** KITSUNE!

To be continued…

What do you think? ^__^ REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED.

**Dylan©**


	8. Part 7

**_Author's Notes: _**To those people there who noticed something familiar in the "numbers line"… the idea is taken from Erin Brockovich (did I spelled it right? ^___^;;), it's a Julia Robert's film… Anyway, it was only the idea… not the whole line… Well, again for the umpteenth time around, I THANK YOU guys for reviewing. THANK YOU SO MUCH and I hope you'll continue on doing so… I'm really grateful! So, this is the next part… CARRY ON!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 7_**

**Sakuragi:** KITSUNE!

**Rukawa:** What's wrong? Haven't you seen a girl before?

**Sakuragi (stammers):** Anou… I… What's… How… Why?!

She continued on walking until she reached the center of the court. There she challenged Miyagi a game of One on One since he was the closest to her height.

**Rukawa:** One on One? /she said while passing the ball to the still dumbfounded Miyagi/

**Miyagi (just eyeing Rukawa from head to foot):** H-hai! /blushes/

After 5 minutes of their so-called One on One… Rukawa noticed that Miyagi seemed to be not in his normal cool self…

**Rukawa:** What's wrong sempai?

**Miyagi (can't control himself any more):** Why looked like a girl?!

**Rukawa (as-a-matter-of-factly):** I. Am. A. Girl.

**Miyagi:** But—

Then Mitsui suddenly buts in…

**Mitsui:** If I haven't known you before… I swear I could have hit on you! /winks at Rukawa/

**Rukawa:** Sorry, you're not my type. /turns her back at Mitsui/

All the while Sakuragi is still in his I-can't-believe-it-Rukawa-actually-looks-like-a-girl state that he didn't noticed Rukawa was actually in front of him and saying something.

**Sakuragi (to himself):** Rukawa wearing a rather fitting sleeveless tank top plus shorts?! Kami-sama, she even had her hair fixed! HEAVEN MUST BE FALLING!

**Rukawa (looking at the dazed Sakuragi):** What's wrong do'ahou? /looks at the people around her/ WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!

**Ayako (pats her shoulder):** Maa… don't mind them… Maybe they haven't seen someone that gorgeous, aside from me of course, for sometime.

**Rukawa:** This is ridiculous Ayako-sempai!

**Ayako (raises her invincible paper fan):** REMEMBER WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE! EARTH TO EVERYONE!

With that, everyone continued on what they're doing.

**Rukawa (sighs): **Sheesh…

**Sakuragi (approaches Rukawa):** What's with the get-up, Kitsune?

**Rukawa: **You asked me to act like a girl and now you're asking me why I'm acting like one?

**Sakuragi:** I never thought you'd give into the idea. /runs to his other team mates/ By the way it looks good on you.

**Rukawa (blushes):** Yeah right! /his words always have an effect on me/

And the usual practice session went on. They finished half-past eight that evening. In the BOYS locker room…

**Mitsui:** Never thought Rukawa would be that gorgeous… /smirks/

**Miyagi:** Yeah. But still, Aya-chan is the best. /dreamy look on his face/

**Hanamichi (to himself):** It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… It's Haruko-san that I like not the kitsune… /he's trying to convince himself/

**Mitsui:** What's with you Hanamichi?

**Sakuragi (shouts):** It's Kitsune that I like not Haruko-san, ok?! /then covers his mouth/

**Everyone in the locker room:** NANI?!

**Sakuragi:** Iya! It's the other way around! /tries to suppress his embarrassment/

**Miyagi:** I knew it! That explains your sudden closeness to her… I knew it—

**Sakuragi:** Shut up Ryocchin!

**Mitsui and Miyagi:** Hai… Hai… /then laughs at Sakuragi/

After the guys gone home, Rukawa stayed a little more to practice shooting… Unknown to her, someone is watching her practice…

**_To be continued…_**

What a crappy chapter isn't it? Gomen… But I promise to make the next one sensible! Until then keep on reviewing… JA!

**Dylan©**


	9. Part 8

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 8_**

Rukawa was busy shooting some hoops when suddenly…

**Sendoh (smiles):** Nice shoot! /clapping his hands/

**Rukawa (snorts):** What are you doing here? Did you know that Ryonan is at the other end of the Perfecture? /shoots some more/

**Sendoh:** I know. I just dropped by to see you guys practice.

**Rukawa (looks around):** I don't see anyone around?! Besides, practice ended an hour ago.

**Sendoh (raises his hands in surrender):** Fine, I came for you.

Rukawa just ignored him thus making Sendoh want to know her more.

**Sendoh:** I believe we're not properly introduced—

**Rukawa:** Like I dreamed of it… /grunted/

**Sendoh:** I'm Sendoh Akira, from Ryonan High—

**Rukawa (not letting Sendoh continue):** …sophomore, also known as Ryonan's Ace, wears jersey number 07, plays forward or point guard…annoying, irritating, disturbing… did I missed something? /shoots some more/

**Sendoh:** woah… Why do you have some grudge against me? I believe I haven't done your wrong nor offended you in one way or another, right?

**Rukawa (rolls her eyes):** You know what? The mere sight of you irritates me, that's why I would really appreciate if you leave at this instance and never bug the hell out me again. Do we understand each other? /turns and faces Sendoh/

**Sendoh (to himself):** Stubborn girl. (To Rukawa): You can't just push me around without a fight you know… /gets a ball from the rack and starts dribbling it/

**Rukawa (raises an eyebrow):** And what the hell does that suppose to mean?

**Sendoh (smirks):** One on One. If I win, you owe me a date tonight. If you win, I'll leave peacefully and promise not to bug you ever again. Is that fair enough? /challenges Rukawa/

**Rukawa:** As long as you remain true to your word… You're on! (To herself): Baka yarou…

**Sendoh:** Yosh, the first one who makes a point wins. No time limit, no rules, no nothing. Is that fine with you? /dribbles the ball/

**Rukawa:** Oh, cut the crap! Let's get going.

And they started, Sendoh on the offence, Rukawa on the defense. Neither one of them successfully made a goal for the past ten minutes.

**Sendoh (to himself):** She's quite something. Of course, Anzai-sensei wouldn't hire someone who's not knowledgeable enough in basketball… But I didn't expected her to be this good… Reminds me of Rukawa though… /dribbles the ball which is in his possession/

**Rukawa (to herself): **I will not lose to this baka… I will not or else I'll be doomed! Argh! Having a date with this baka is the last thing on earth that I'll ever do!

Sendoh, having an advantage in terms of height makes the first goal. He did it by fade away jump shoot since he can't easily elude Rukawa's guard. But since he started on the offence, this gives Rukawa a chance.

**Rukawa (to herself):** 2-0. DAMN IT! It's either I tie him up or make three points! /thinks again/ I prefer three points… I don't want to extend the game with this baka.

Rukawa was trying to figure out how to make a shot.

**Rukawa (to herself):** Does he wanted the date that badly?! /Sendoh's making things harder for her/

The she suddenly found an open place… she immediately positioned herself in the three-point line… But when she's about to release the ball…

**Sakuragi (shouts):** Oi Kitsune do you—wha—WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SENDOH?!

**Sendoh (unaware of Sakuragi's presence):** MISS IT!!! MISS IT!!! MISS IT!!! MISS IT!!! MISS IT!!! /chants to himself/

The ball hit the ring and rebounded… now it was in Sendoh's possession…

**Rukawa (much to her horror): **Iya. Iya. Iya… /shakes her head in disbelief/

**Sendoh (jumps around in joy):** Yes! You owe me one, miss—

**Sakuragi (butts in):** What're you talking about weirdo? Kae—er… kitsune what's the—

**Rukawa (to herself):** I can't believe this. I just can't believe this… Sendoh Akira won!

**Sakuragi (waves his hand in front of Rukawa's face):** Can you please tell me what's going on?

**Rukawa (bursts out):** WHAT'S GOING ON?! Can't you see Mr. Look-my-hair-is-gravity-defying just won?!

**Sendoh: **I have a name you know…

**Rukawa (to Sendoh):** Shut up!

**Sakuragi:** So? What's the big deal?

**Rukawa (raged):** WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?! I lost. I lost because of you do'ahou! If you hadn't distracted me in the first place then I wouldn't owe this freak a date tonight!

**Sakuragi (puzzled):** What's wrong? It's only a date—A WHAT?!

**Rukawa (ignores Sakuragi):** /faces Sendoh/ You have my word. /sighs/

**Sendoh (grins):** All right. We'll be leaving as soon as you finished fixing yourself. 

With that Rukawa headed to the washroom to fix her self. Meanwhile…

**Sendoh:** Just borrowing your girlfriend for tonight, ok? /walks past Sakuragi/ and oh, don't worry; she'll be safe with me.

**Sakuragi:** Eh? /doesn't understand everything that's going on/

After a few minutes, Rukawa is all set for their dreaded date.

**Sendoh:** Shall we? /escorts Rukawa/

**Rukawa (ignores Sendoh):** Hn… /walks past the two guys/

**Sendoh:** /follows Rukawa/ Ja! /bids Sakuragi/

After the two left the red-head inside the gym…

**Sakuragi (shouts):** COULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED?!

**_To be continued…_**

Again and again, thanks to those who reviewed. If I could just respond to your reviews… *sighs* Well, I'm just too lazy… ^__^;; Nevertheless, **_THANK YOU AGAIN_**! Please keep those reviews coming so that I can continue on writing! **_THANK YOU SO MUCH _**AGAIN.

**Dylan©**

**CARGO:** _**THE REVIEW BUTTON IS SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE**_

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V**

** V** _**Please click and review… THANKS :)**_


	10. Part 9

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 9_**

**_~SENDOH AND RUKAWA'S DATE~_**

**Sendoh (walking beside Rukawa):** I believe I didn't catch your name… /trying to start a conversation/

**Rukawa:** I believe my name doesn't held any importance to you… /rolls her eyes/

**Sendoh:** Mind if I call you Kaede?

Rukawa stiffened when Sendoh mentioned her real name.

**Rukawa:** …

**Sendoh (smiles):** I believe you don't mind… /sighs/ Can we stay at the park for a little while… /smiles/ I'm tired… If that's ok with you…

**Rukawa: **Whatever you say… /follows Sendoh to the nearby park/

They sat in the swing. There stretched a long silence. Neither one of them wanted to break it… Then suddenly—

**Sendoh: **You know, you're just like him…

**Rukawa (raises her eyebrow in question): **Him?!

**Sendoh: **Yeah, you're just like Rukawa. I'm sure you knew him already… besides you belong to the same team, right?

**Rukawa: **…

He continued…

**Sendoh: **He's the greatest basketball player ever. He's a great guy. I'm sure he's got a bright future ahead of him… Count to think of it, he just looks like you… same cold cobalt blue eyes… pale skin, raven black hair… hell, you even got his basketball skills… You know what? I've got his weird feeling that you and Kaede are the same person… Funny don't you think?

**Rukawa (too stunned to say a word):** (to herself): This freak actually looks up to me?! Or is it that I'm only hearing things?!

Sendoh just stayed in his place… swinging himself back and forth… He knew the person beside him DOESN'T WANT TO TALK at all (let alone be with him in the first place)… but it didn't matter. How could he ask for more?

Then suddenly Rukawa decided to talk… much to Sendoh's surprise…

**Rukawa: **What if I tell you I am Rukawa Kaede?

**Sendoh:** I don't know. Certainly, you're not him. You're a girl he's not.

**Rukawa:** Listen, what if I'm really Rukawa?

**Sendoh (examines her from head to foot): **You look a lot like him… but it's HIM not HER… /smiles/

**Rukawa: **You don't believe me, don't you? /sounds serious/

**Sendoh:** It's evident enough. I believe in what I see…

**Rukawa:** You remember the first time our school had a game against yours?

**Sendoh: **Yeah…

**Rukawa:** I was there… wearing jersey number 11… it was a close match… /thinks of their first game/

**Sendoh (to himself): **IS SHE OUT OF HER MIND? /continues to listen/

**Rukawa: **After the match, you came to me and said…

Sendoh also thinks of their first match…

**Sendoh and Rukawa (at the same time): **Nice game Rukawa! But you need to practice with your life in order to beat me.

**Sendoh (disbelieving):** What the—

**Rukawa:** And I completely ignored you. The second game we had was in the finals… You really got into my nerves… The third was yesterday… I thought you've already noticed something strange when you haven't seen the REAL Rukawa Kaede on court, but instead a girl who looks hell like him.

**Sendoh (to himself): **Now she's talking…

Rukawa continued…

**Rukawa:** I already corrected that do'ahou yesterday when he regarded me as KAEDE instead of KARA… because… the truth is… I. Am. Rukawa. Kaede…

**Sendoh (staring at her):** If you are really Rukawa… why are you… why… how… /he stammered/

**Rukawa (smiled much to Sendoh's amusement): **It's a long story…

Then she narrated the whole story, which Sendoh found quite crazy, but nevertheless, he gave in. It was past 9 in the evening when both of them decided to go home.

**Sendoh (to himself while walking Rukawa to her house):** I'm really lucky. I maybe one of the few people whom have the privilege of seeing the other side of Rukawa… his more human side… /smiles to himself/

**Rukawa (to herself): **He's not that bad after all… /smiles to herself/

When they've reached her residence…

**Sendoh: **Thanks for the time. See you again next time.

**Rukawa: **Yeah, I'll beat when that time comes. /smiles/

It was like the world stopped when they looked into each other's eyes… They've tried to break the trance but their urge is much stronger… [I suck at these parts…] And they kissed.

**Sendoh (breaking the kiss): **Gomen… Sakuragi might kill me! /smiles sheepishly/

**Rukawa (blushing): **Don't tell me you actually believe that do'ahou?!

**Sendoh (question marks above his head—anime style): **You mean—

**Rukawa:** Yeah, whatever… Go home now. I don't want people to see me bringing a guy inside my house… [Rukawa lives alone]

**Sendoh: **Hai. Hai.

With that he already left. Rukawa just watched his retreating figure.

**Rukawa (sighs): **This is too much for me… /then goes inside the comforts of her house/

**_To be continued…_**

People! This is not SENRU despite of what was written above… well, just for your information… ^__^ Anyway, please review… THANKS!

**_Dylan©_**


	11. Part 10

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 10_**

The morning after…

**Rukawa:** Ohayo, Hanamichi! /she greeted upon seeing Sakuragi pass her house… it was his daily route to school anyway…/

**Sakuragi: **Ohayo. /he greeted back in monotone/

**Rukawa:** Hey, what's wrong with you? /running after Sakuragi /

**Sakuragi:** My problem's not your concern, Rukawa… /he walked past her/

**Rukawa (to herself):** Rukawa?! /sure Rukawa was her name but, she's used to Sakuragi's nasty nicknames that's why/ (to Sakuragi) C'mon don't be soooo stubborn… Maybe I can help…

Sakuragi remained silent much to Rukawa's annoyance.

**Sakuragi (to himself):** You're my problem, chikuso! /he cursed mentally/

Sakuragi was informed of Rukawa and Sendoh's date last night. Unfortunately (for Sakuragi), Mitsui caught the two in the park. And Mitsui, being nosey that he is, decided to follow the two until Sendoh accompanied Rukawa to her house… There, the entire scence was unveiled to him… So, once he reached his place, he immediately made contact with Sakuragi to inform him what he had just witnessed.

**~Flash Back~**

**Sakuragi:** Moshi moshi, Sakuragi Residence…

**Mitsui:** Hanamichi! I saw them! I saw them!

**Sakuragi (clueless):** Micchy? Who?!

**Mitsui:** Sendoh and Rukawa, baka!

**Sakuragi:** Nani? What're they doing?!

**Mitsui**: You won't believe me, but it seems like they're having a date…

**Sakuragi:** NANI?!

**Mitsui:** I'm not yet done! I even caught them kissing in front of Rukawa's house…

**Sakuragi (disbelieving):** … /remained speechless/

**Mitsui:** Hey, are you still there?!

**Sakuragi:** H-hai…

**Mitsui:** You better warn Rukawa tomorrow… no one should know about what happened… I hope she didn't tell him last night… if ever, we'd be in big trouble! You know that I don't trust the looks of the freak. Hey! Speak up!

**Sakuragi:** Anou… yeah… I'll tell her first thing in the morning.

**Mitsui:** You seem to be affected… Is it true that you already have feelings for her? C'mon tell me…

**Sakuragi (softly):** Iya… don't say stupid things Micchy… I've told you already; it's Haruko-san that I like not that baka kitsune-otoko, iie, onna.

**Mitsui:** Whatever you say… well, that's it! See you tomorrow at practice… JA!

**Sakuragi:** Ja. (To himself) You're such a liar, Sakuragi Hanamichi.

And the line went dead.

**~End of Flash Back~**

**Rukawa:** Oi, do'ahou, speak up!

**Sakuragi:** I don't want to talk. /he muttered/

**Rukawa:** What?!

**Sakuragi:** Don't you have anything better to do than make my day like hell?! /he yelled/

**Rukawa (yelling back):** WHAT'S YOU F*CKING PROBLEM?! Whatever it is, don't vent it out on me… I'm just f*cking trying to help… jeez…

**Sakuragi:** Since when did you become concerned with my problems?! It's not your business! /coldly/

**Rukawa:** Fine!

**Sakuragi:** And oh, why don't you go to your Sendoh-san and tell him what have just happened?!

**Rukawa:** Akira doesn't have anything to do with this!

**Sakuragi:** Oh… AKIRA doesn't have anything to do with this?! F*ck HIM!

**Rukawa (angry almost yelling at the top of her voice):** WHAT'S F*CKIN' WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Sakuragi:** Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

**Rukawa:** NOTHING!

**Sakuragi:** It's no use arguing with WOMEN… You know what, you're so much trouble now than it was when you're in your old self… I wish you return to the old RUKAWA KAEDE I know… SOON!

With that he left a crying Rukawa behind.

**_To be continued…_**

Sorry for the language used… I can't help it… I'm so carried away… Anyway, please review… I'm about to end this fic already because I need to prepare for my qualifying exams that is 20 days from now… 4 more chapters to go… until then, please keep those reviews on coming… THANKS!

**Dylan©**


	12. Part 11

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 11_**

Later that afternoon… During practice…

**Miyagi:** Ne, Aya-chan, Sakuragi seems to be not in his usual self don't you think? /while watching Sakuragi practice alone in the other side of the court/

**Ayako:** Maybe he's got something in his mind?

**Mitsui:** Yeah… He's been like that since last night when I've told him about… OOPS! /covers his mouth/

**Ayako:** Told him what sempai? /getting more and more curious/

**Mitsui:** Let's go to the other side… he might hear us…

With that the three went to the other side of the court…

**Miyagi:** What is it then? /crossing his arms/

**Mitsui:** I saw Rukawa and Sendoh last night.

**Ayako and Miyagi:** And so?!

**Mitsui:** You don't get me don't you? I think they're having a date!

**Ayako and Miyagi:** NANI?! /getting the attention of all the people in the gym… except for Sakuragi of course… for he is deep in thought/

**Ayako (waving her fan wildly):** GO BACK TO PRACTICE! Don't mind us!

**Miyagi:** Maybe it's not what you think, Mitsui…

**Ayako:** I agree with Ryota. /thus making Miyagi blush/ as far as I know, Rukawa hate that guy's guts so why would she go out with him in the first place?

**Mitsui:** 'you think so?! Then why did Sendoh kissed Rukawa last night?!

**Ayako and Miyagi:** HE DID WHAT?! /again… getting the attention of all the people/

**Mitsui:** I hope Rukawa didn't tell Sendoh or else—

**Rukawa: **Or else what, sempai?

Rukawa just appeared in the scene thus startling the hell out of the trio.

**Mitsui:** Or else we would be in big trouble. You know we're trying to protect your image until that time you go back to your real self. That's why we can't afford to fool around.

**Rukawa (lowering her head):** I've already told him last night.

**Mitsui (to himself):** WHAT'S ON HER MIND!!!

**Miyagi:** Why? /trying his best to keep his cool/ Next thing you'll know, the whole of Japan will know of this craziness!

**Mitsui:** ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!

**Rukawa:** I- I- He wouldn't get into our way…

**Ayako:** How can you be sure?

**Rukawa:** I KNOW AND I TRUST HIM! /bursting out/

**Ayako:** I hope he wouldn't mess things up.

**Miyagi:** I WISH.

**Mitsui:** Rukawa, tell me, what's with you and Sendoh? Do you have some sort of romantic relationship?

**Rukawa: **…

The trio waited for her answer but—

**Sakuragi: **You don't need to squeeze the information out of her… IT'S WRITTEN ALL OVER HER FACE!

**Ayako:** Sakuragi Hanamichi!

**Sakuragi:** Hn. Ungrateful bitch.

**Rukawa:** WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!

And the two kept on exchanging rather foul and insulting words. Miyagi, Ayako and Mitsui just stood there… They absolutely don't have an idea of what's happening before them.

**Rukawa:** Why don't you just believe me?

**Sakuragi:** Why should I when you're making a fool out of us behind our backs?

**Rukawa:** I told you there's nothing between Sendoh and me! /narrating the events last night, before their date/

**Sakuragi:** Fine. But it doesn't mean that he has to know everything! /making his point/

**Mitsui (decided to butt in):** Yeah… besides, why did he kiss you? (Grumbled) that perverted jerk. Che.

**Rukawa (wide eyes):** It's nothing really… believe me… there's nothing between us. /trying to convince everyone/

**Sakuragi:** Whatever you say. From now on I don't want to interfere with your problem.

**Rukawa:** Oh no you don't! You're the reason why I became like this! If it weren't for you things would still be normal!

**Sakuragi:** Are you f*cking sure that I'm the one? How could you be that f*cking sure?!

**Ayako: **Sakuragi! /tries to calm Sakuragi/

**Rukawa:** Why are you f*cking mad?!

**Sakuragi:** You know what? Because of you! I'm not mad at you to begin with… I'm mad with my self! Why?! ALL BECAUSE I THINK I'M FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU! Satisfied?!

Mitsui, Miyagi, Ayako and Rukawa just remained silent. They were astounded by Sakuragi's revelation.

**Sakuragi:** I'm leaving. /with that he walked out of the gym/

**Rukawa (shouts):** Matte kudasai! /and runs after Sakuragi/

**Mitsui:** What the hell just happened?!

**Ayako:** I don't know…

**Miyagi:** This is insane!

**_To be continued…_**

Gomen for the foul words… again please review… THANKS! Ja!

**Dylan©**


	13. Part 12

**Author's Notes:** Hey People! It's me again… I'm back from the grave, alive and kickin'… It's been a while, I supposed… Sorry for the delay… I need to study for my qualifying exams which was given last Monday… and guess what… I PASSED THE CRAP. Thanks to those who wished me good luck. Anyway, back to business… this is the 12th chapter… Read on and please, don't forget to review… ENJOY MINNA!

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**This Time Around**

**_Part 12_**

Sakuragi didn't take heed to Rukawa who was tracking him for the past 30 minutes. He didn't even bother listen to whatever Rukawa was saying… He's lost in thought again for the millionth time that day. Actually, he was going nowhere… he just walked and followed his feet to wherever they were taking him.

**Rukawa (shouting)**: For kami-sama's sake, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!

No Reply.

**Rukawa (frustrated):** Please… please… listen to me… /she managed to say before she fell into her knees and broke into tears/

He didn't stop.

**Rukawa (shouting at Sakuragi's retreating figure):** I'M ALSO FALLING INLOVE WITH YOU BAKERO! Don't dare treat me like this! /she just said it loud enough for the whole of Kanagawa to hear/

That made him stop and look back at Rukawa's crestfallen figure.

Sakuragi was at the corner of the street parallel to Rukawa's current position. When Rukawa was about to cross the street to go to Sakuragi's place… she didn't notice that there was a vehicle fast approaching…

Sakuragi saw this.

**Sakuragi: **TEME KITSUNE! YAMERO! DON'T—

And the next thing he heard was loud scratching sound of wheels against cement and a loud shriek of a girl who happens to be—

**Sakuragi (he couldn't believe his eyes):** KAEDE! /tears are already falling from his eyes as he ran to her/

No response.

Sakuragi cradled what seems to be the lifeless body of Rukawa.

**Sakuragi (cradling her in his arms):** Kaede… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… /he cried for all he's worth/

**Rukawa (wiping Sakuragi's tears even though the simple act of breathing already consumes much of the little energy she has in her body):** I'm so stupid.

All she feels now is pain. Pain that's killing her slowly.

**Sakuragi:** Don't speak. Please… /not knowing what to do/

**Rukawa (with a ghost of a smile on her lips):** Maybe I was the do'ahou all along… /silently/

**Sakuragi (still crying):** Shh… please…

**Rukawa (whispering):** No… Sakuragi… I just want you to know that I-- /then she passed out/

Then the thing he knew was the paramedics are taking away Rukawa away from him.

**Paramedic:** We need to take him to the hospital before his condition becomes worse.

Then they (the paramedics) took Rukawa away from Sakuragi, placed him in the ambulance and brought him immediately to the nearest hospital.

**Sakuragi (eyes red from crying):** HIM?

With that he rushed back to school to inform his teammates what have just happened.

**_To be continued…_**

Hey, 1 more chapter and an epilogue. I hope I didn't confuse you guys. Everything that had happened will be explained in the next chapter. Keep on reviewing please. Ja matta ne…

**Dylan ©**


	14. Part 13

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

This Time Around _Part 13_

_Then the thing he knew was the paramedics are taking away Rukawa away from him. _

**_Paramedic:_**_ We need to take him to the hospital before his condition becomes worse. _

_Then they (the paramedics) took Rukawa away from Sakuragi, placed him in the ambulance and brought him immediately to the nearest hospital._

**_Sakuragi (eyes red from crying):_**_ HIM? _

_With that he rushed back to school to inform his teammates what have just happened._

**SAKURAGI (sweating big time):** Ayako-san! Kaede… He… She… /the he broke down into tears/

**AYAKO:** What happened?! /concerned tone/

**SAKURAGI:** It's my fault! If something bad is gonna happen to her… I won't forgive myself!

**AYAKO**: Calm down… tell me what happened… /she said while patting Sakuragi's back gently/

Then he narrated the whole story that shocked the entire team.

**MIYAGI**: How is she now?

**MITSUI**: We better go.

**AYAKO**: I agree to that sempai. Sakuragi, we must go now. There's no use crying over spilled milk. What happened had happened already. I'm sure she'll be just fine.

**SAKURAGI**: Demo, Ayako-san…

**AYAKO**: There's no one to blame Sakuragi Hanamichi. Accidents do happen. Shall we go now?

And the 4 of them namely Ayako, Mtsui, Miyagi and Sakuragi went to there hospital where Rukawa was rushed.

**AYAKO**: Ano, Miss, can you please tell us where Rukawa Kara is?

Then the receptionist began to check out the names of the patients in her computer but…

**RECEPTIONIST**: Ano sumimasen, but there is no Rukawa Kara registered here. The closest I can find is someone named Rukawa Kaede.

Then it dawned to them that Rukawa came back to his own self. 

**MIYAGI**: Where is he?

**RECEPTONIST**: Room 117.

The 4 of them bowed and proceeded to the said room. Once outside her room…

**MITSUI**: It would be best if you were the first to him. We'll just follow suit.

**MIYAGI**: Yeah. Go on.

**AYAKO**: C'mon Sakuragi, If there is someone he wants to see now, it no other than you.

**SAKURAGI**: But everything's different now… I mean he's back into his normal state.

**MIYAGI**: What you mean to say is, you never really loved the real Rukawa.

**SAKURAGI**: I don't know… I'm really confused…. I don't know what to do…

**MITSUI**: I think it's about time for you guys to get along. I think this whole happened for that purpose.

Sakuragi sighed deeply then opened the door. He went in and then…

**RUKAWA**: Nani yo, do ahou?!

**SAKURAGI**: Rukawa teme-- /he rushed to him and hugged him/ I'm glad you're all right… kami-sama… thank goodness your all right.

**RUKAWA**: Of course I'm all right, do'ahou. What are you doing here anyway?

**SAKURAGI (to himself):** He doesn't remember a thing…

**RUKAWA**: Oi! I said what are you doing here?

**SAKURAGI**: Teme… Don't you appreciate the tensai's presence, baka kitsune?!

**RUKAWA**: Tensai my ass. /he grunted/

And there goes the little ball of dust… you know what happened… again they are into their little brotherly brawls…

**SAKURAGI (serious):** But really, I'm glad you're all right. /smiled/ (to himself) and good thing you don't remember anything.

**To be continued…**

**_Dylan©_**


	15. Epilogue

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY 

**This Time Around **

_Epilogue_

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. After that fateful incident that changed everyone's lives, most especially a certain red haired do'ahou and a raven haired kitsune, everything seemed to be perfectly fine. What had happened was certainly a test, a test that made 2 different souls go together not as lovers but great friends. Of course, Rukawa didn't know, rather no one wants to let him know of what had happened. All he knew was he was happy that everything changed for the better.

And what about his stinking attitude towards women?  
  


In Shohoku's basketball court, while everyone's taking a break… 

**SAKURAGI**: You know kitsune, you must change that attitude of yours…

**RUKAWA (snorted):** Like I care… they're so irritating…

**SAKURAGI**: You should be careful of your actions… What if you wake one day and find and you're already trapped in a woman's body? I know female species are really irritating sometimes… but you should see what made them really special…

**RUKAWA**: Stop being wistful. It's unbecoming of you. And besides, for someone who is dumped 50 times, I think you're still full of fighting spirit. /rolls his eyes/

**SAKURAGI**: Honestly kitsune, what if one day you—

Sakuragi was interrupted by a loud shrieking sound…

**SENDOH**: Rukawa! You got to help me out of this!!!

**SAKURAGI**: Oh no… not again…

And I certainly know that you already know what happened. :)

**OWARI **

**Author's Notes:** It's been a long while… What do you think about the fic? A lousy one? Hehehe… This is my first completed fic and I'm planning to do another but not SD… I'm trying to make a fic about Tokiya Mikagami and Neon of Uruha (what's her team again? I think it's something like Uruha Quartet) of FoR…Sorry for the crappy ending… I just don't know how to end this… Please review… PLEASE? If I will reach more than a hundred reviews, then I might consider making a sequel to this since I intentionally left it hanging… of course, it will be mostly about Sendoh… Hehehe… Just Kiddin'… but if you guys wanted a sequel… just tell me... and of course… DO A LOT OF CONVINCING! Hehehehe… That's it for now… For those who have reviewed in the past chapters, I really want to thank you for all your support… THANKS AGAIN! Ja!

**_Dylan© _**


End file.
